Haruhi Knows
by EagleWings21
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon go for a romantic getaway. Soon, however, something surfaces that Kyon was hoping would stay locked away forever.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't own "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".

* * *

Ah, Thursday.

Why can't you be Friday? I guess I shouldn't complain too much. Thursdays are like Friday Eve. It's practically a holiday. Haruhi is still asleep for now, thank God. Usually she's the one waking me up in the mornings. I had off today and tomorrow, a special reward for my hard work at the contracting company I work for. Our company managed to land a pretty significant deal building the new technology park downtown, so all of upper management decided to smile on us little people and give us a few days to rest from our labors.

I let my head fall to the right side of the pillow and looked at Haruhi. She faced me and had her right arm draped over my chest. I saw a little line of drool trailing from her mouth. I thought about wiping it off of her. Nah, I'll just give her hell about it when she wakes up.

I managed to get my phone off the nightstand next to me without waking her. I checked the time - 8:46 AM. I guess I could go back to sleep for a little while longer. Haruhi was usually up by 9:30 the latest, so I could at least get another good twenty minutes or so.

But, unfortunately, I'd become one of those folks where when I'm up, I'm _up._ I took a deep breath and held it in as I tried very hard to wiggle out of the grasp my wife had on me. I felt her body shift slightly as I tried to tug away, and her hand weakly gripped my chest as I realized she was starting to wake up. She slurred her words a little as she was trapped between dreams and reality, "MMmmm...no. Stay." She tried to pull me back in, and I obliged. Who could say no to that? She smiled a little bit, and as given away by her light snores, was soon back in dreamland.

I laid there for a good fifteen minutes and alternated between staring at Haruhi and resting my eyes. I played with her hair a little and finally decided to actually get up this time. I slipped out of her grasp, and made my way down to the kitchen.

Things were pretty routine for the first few minutes. I made some tea, got some toast, and went to go open the fridge to get the butter. Suddenly, I saw a note on the fridge door:

_Tell Kyon about idea_

What idea? Oh man, I felt my anxiety kicking in already. Whenever Haruhi had an "idea", it usually meant another possible world-altering catastrophe that needed to be discovered, solved, and handled by yours truly.

As I read the note and tried to figure out exactly what it meant, I failed to notice Haruhi as she made her way into the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she made her way over to me. She kissed me good morning and walked over to the teapot and poured herself a mug. What I really enjoyed about all of this was she was in nothing but her panties and one of my extra large t-shirts. Talk about a great sight to see in the morning.

She must have caught me staring at the note. "So, I see you found my little treasure map, eh?" She grabbed a piece of toast from my plate.

"Map? Looks more like a stray thought."

"It's not when I tell you what we'll be doing this weekend." As she took a chomp of _my_ toast.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are we doing this weekend?"

She backed up and put her hands up like a magician waiting to reveal a trick, "Well, we are…wait for it…" She threw her hands up in the air with glee as she smiled broadly at me, "we're going camping!". Her smile died down a little when she saw that I had no reaction to it whatsoever. "Oh, come on Kyon! Camping! We get to go fishing, and pitch a tent, and catch bugs, and eat over a campfire! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

I took a melancholic bite of my toast and stared her down. "Sure."

She huffed and put her hands to her hips. "Look, mister. I'm happy you have this wonderful new job, but I feel like I've barely gotten to see you! You're always up late planning and working, and I want you to myself for a while. It's only been a year since we've been married, and I already feel like you're going through a midlife crisis!" She pointed an accusatory finger at me, "You're going camping with me, no excuses!"

I rolled my eyes and put down my plate, "Look, it's not like I don't want to spend time with you Haruhi, I do. I just worry, ya know? I know the boss gave us this weekend off and stuff, but I'm just afraid that in the off-chance I'm needed and I'm not around, that I'll get in some kind of trouble."

I saw Haruhi's intensity die down a little as her pointed finger lowered to her side. She sighed and walked over to me and put her hand on my chest. "Look. I know you're under a lot of pressure, and I can appreciate that. I know this is a bit last-minute, but I don't care! You're my husband, and I'm spending time with you. You're worrying about literally nothing Kyon. You're being as big of an idiot as you were in high school right now." She playfully flicked my forehead.

Ow! Dangit, I wasn't ready for that! However, as much as I'd hate to admit it, she's got me there. The higher-ups did give us two extra days off, so I'm not sure exactly what I'm worried about. Maybe this job is just getting to me.

She walked over to the fridge and bent down to get some orange juice. I leaned over to my left a little bit to get a better vantage point. Purple panties, huh? A nice change from the usual white ones.

She must have felt me staring, because she shot up from the fridge and made me jump. She took a swig of the OJ from the carton and put it back in place - while never breaking eye contact. She had a sly smile on her face as she shut the door and wiped her mouth. She took a few steps towards me; I could hear her bare feet hitting the floor as she strutted in my direction. "Oh, and just letting you know...if you need an extra reason or two to get excited about camping with me this weekend, let me just give you a little taste…" she put her arm around my neck, lowered my head down, and kissed me deeply. The sudden taste of orange flooded my mouth as I kissed her back and let my hands wander around her curves as they made their way slowly up the extra-large t-shirt she wore. I felt her perky breast in my left hand while my right ventured on towards her backside.

She must have liked what I was doing, because as both of my hands took turns giving squeezes in various places, she gasped with joy as I felt her kiss form into a smile. She jumped up and crossed her legs around my waist as she let her drive take over.

My tea was probably cold by now.

She broke away from kissing me and glanced at the clock. "Listen, I have to go out today"–she kissed me again–"for some last minute shopping for our trip." She kissed me a little harder and bit my lip. "So, I was thinking, before I left"–this time, she grabbed my butt– "maybe you and I could spend some alone time together now?" She looked at me with those eyes….those damned puppy dog eyes that get me to agree with anything.

Not that this was something I would really disagree with.

...Maybe camping won't be so bad.

Unfortunately, I would soon find out that bliss like this doesn't last forever.

* * *

Don't forget to review please! Have a good one - God bless.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew that bliss wouldn't last forever.

It was Friday morning, and it was the day to leave for our big romantic getaway.

"Kyon! Are you ready yet?" Haruhi came into our bedroom playing with the car keys in her hands.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec. Once I get this backpack loaded up, we'll be ready to go."

She let out an impatient huff. "Well hurry up! God you're so slow!"

"I'd be more excited about this if you at least told me where we were going…"

"The only reason you should be excited is to spend some time alone with me. Stop complaining about not knowing every detail! Just trust me, it's going to be fine. Now, hurry up, or there will be severe penalties!" She marched out of the room and into the kitchen.

I guess I wasn't fast enough, because penalties followed. Of those penalties was me having to load the car up on my own, with no help from my lovely wife. Oh, wait, she did help; she barked orders at me the entire time about putting my back into it, and telling me the precise position of where the gear was supposed to be. Another penalty was making me take out the trash before we left, even though I just did it earlier today. There were others, but they honestly didn't matter too much.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Haruhi and I finally left for the campsite. Friday traffic wasn't too bad, but I forgot that it also wasn't a holiday weekend. These two extra days off threw me for a loop.

Haruhi insisted that the campsite be somewhere really remote. You know, remote as in _five hours away_ remote. I knew it was gonna be a long ride.

I really wouldn't be so despondent about it if she didn't _also_ insist on driving the whole way. Look, I love Haruhi, but she's a terrible driver. It isn't even up for debate; these are just facts of life. The sky is blue, two plus two is four, and Haruhi's driving should be considered a felony. She has no concept of signaling for lane changes, and I'm pretty sure we tailgated everyone we got behind. It's a miracle that she even has a license.

When I wasn't panicking about meeting a quick end from her driving, I found my thoughts drifting. This trip is a cool idea and all, but It's just really out of the blue. Leave it to Haruhi to think up something like this. Still, as we passed by a long row of pine trees and the car seemed to finally find a steady, relatively safe pace, I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of a romantic getaway with Haruhi. We've only been married for about a year, but she was right yesterday. My job really does get in the way sometimes, and I've been meaning to make up for that. I guess she took those steps for me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when we made a sharp, unexpected right turn. We were now on a dirt road, with no markers or any kind of sign of human life. I looked back behind me, and the comforting site of the interstate was rapidly leaving my field of vision. We just kept driving on and on, with seemingly no end in sight.

"Uh, Haruhi?"

"Yea Kyon?"

"Where are we uh...where are we going?"

She gave a sly smile, "Oh, don't worry. I know where we're going, and that's all that matters."

"Well, not to be negative, but not even the GPS is picking up where we are. And, as you can imagine, that can worry some people."

"Well, this sounds like a good opportunity for you to not be like _some people_." She shot me a look from the corner of her eye. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Shut up and trust me."

Oh, how I wanted to retort, but I felt like I had better quit while I was ahead. Well...as much as ahead I could get with her.

After what seemed like forever on this windy, narrow dirt road of disparity, we arrived at what I guessed was a campsite at around 2 PM. But, as I looked around, there was something wrong. There were no buildings! Dammit, Haruhi, did you get us lost?! Where the hell are we? I knew that dirt road must have been the road to hell! I took stock of the environment… trees. Trees for as far as the eye can see. There wasn't even a fire pit. I looked around for any sign of life, and the only two people here were Haruhi and I.

I felt my chest tighten. I opened the car door and stepped out carefully, as I wasn't sure exactly what I was stepping into. Did you rewrite reality again? Just as I ended that thought, she hopped out of the car and stretched, took a big breath, and let it out loudly. "Aahhh! You smell that, Kyon? That's the smell of nature!"

I felt my shoulders droop. "Yeah, it smells great. Listen, not to be a downer or anything, but where exactly are we supposed to camp at? I don't see a registration building or anything. And I'm pretty sure if anything were to happen to us out here, we'd _never_ be found."

Haruhi pouted. "Oh, quit your whining! I know exactly where we are! Just trust me." At that, she walked briskly to the trunk of our car and opened it, and handed me a shovel. "Now, we have approximately four to five hours before it starts to get dark. I expect a full fire pit dug, wood gathered, the tent pitched, and a meal prepared before nightfall! Got it?"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I felt my left eye twitch. I sincerely hoped and prayed she didn't see that. "What?"

I saw a scowl on her face. "Don't 'what' me, Kyon! Get a move on! And I swear, if I see you on that damned phone when I get back, you'll regret it. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." She walked off into the woods to God only knows where, and gave me a glance over her shoulder.

I must have stood there for a good ten minutes holding the shovel. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about the woods and how scary at night this place would be, I thought of how I could die out here, and I thought of how insane my wife was going. I've thought this thought many times before, but I really think she's starting to lose it.

I felt my body twitch as my pocket vibrated. Wait...what? I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the screen. Koizumi? What in the world? How do I even have service out here? I shook my head quickly and decided not to ask questions. I knew I'd never get answers.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey there Kyon! I'm glad you could receive this call. I wasn't quite sure if you'd be able to get this call given your location. I take it that everything is going well?"

I dropped the shovel. "Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine." I looked around to check and make sure Haruhi wasn't in close proximity to where I was so she wouldn't hear me.

"What the hell do you want and why are you calling me now? This is probably got to be a world record for the worst-timed phone call ever!"

I could hear his smile over the phone. "I tried calling your house phone earlier today, but there was no answer. After a few hours went by, I received a phone call.I was informed by Mikuru that you were on a trip with Haruhi, due to them running into each other at the store yesterday."

Wait...what? Haruhi never told me that. "Miss Asahina ran into Haruhi? How did she do that?" It's been a long time since they've seen each other. And just out of the blue she happens to be at the same store as my wife? "What the hell is going on?"

I heard him chuckle. "Straight to the point as always, I see. Well, to be honest, I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment?"

"Yes. And it's of the utmost importance that you see this through to completion. The fate of the universe hangs on you camping with your wife this weekend."

I sighed. It seemed like every time this guy called, something involving the universe was in trouble. Couldn't he just ask how I was doing and hang up for once? "Alright, fine, whatever. What do I have to do?"

There was a long pause, and a sigh from his end. "Are you sitting down? This is big."

Okay, now I'm getting concerned. I didn't hear a smile anymore. I ran my fingers through my hair, and opened the driver's side door and sat down. "Okay, I'm sitting down. What do I have to do?"

Another sigh. "Kyon, you-" another deep breath "-you are to inform Haruhi about her powers."

What.

I closed my eyes and shook my head rapidly from side to side. I looked up at the canopy of the forest and felt my nerves all tense up at once. I made every attempt to respond as calmly as I could. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You need to tell Haruhi that she has the powers she wields. She must also be fully convinced of it before you return from camping."

He was serious. He was dead serious. There wasn't a hint of even so much as a grin in his voice.

I shot up out of the seat and began to pace, "Wait, wait, wait, hold on! This is crazy! How am I supposed to do that? After all these years of keeping her in the dark, you finally decide that _now _of all times is the time that we need to flip that switch? And besides, I already tried this once. She yelled at me and told me to quit messing with her. She's gonna have my head on a silver platter after this! Are you insane?!"

He had to be messing with me. He just had to be. There's no way that he actually expected me to go through with this, right?

Maybe he's tired of the normal closed spaces. Maybe he needs a challenge. Once a few months ago, Haruhi and I went to the movies. We tried to get seats in the back of the theater that were secluded, and when she found out that the whole back row was filled, a closed space the size of Tokyo formed out of nowhere.

Now, that was just due to a minor inconvenience mixed with hormones. Can you imagine what something like this is going to produce?

I heard the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice, "Look, I can understand that this is not a light undertaking to perform. I can't get into the exact reasons as to why she needs to know. But I can tell you this much: it affects the both of you."

I let out a deep, deep sigh. Suddenly, this trip was giving me the worst case of anxiety. Well, worse than it already was, that is. I heard footsteps in the distance followed by Haruhi calling out for me. "Listen, I have to go. I hear Haruhi."

"I understand. But remember, _you need_ to do this. Somehow. I wish you guys all the best." He hung up.

I must have had the phone still to my ear because suddenly Haruhi's angry form was looming in front of me with her hand stretched out in front of my face. "Give it to me. Now."

I almost didn't know what she meant, until I remembered that I was holding my phone. I reluctantly gave it to her, as I didn't know what she was going to do with it. Please, please, for the love of God, don't destroy it! It's our only lifeline to the real world - and I still have payments on it!

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about that. She just took out the battery and put the phone in one part of the car, and the battery in another. All the while forcing me to turn around while she did it, so I wouldn't be able to immediately know where they were. "You are NOT going to be using that phone at all. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." She wasn't calming down. This was bad.

Haruhi blew some hair out of her face, "I've never seen someone so glued to their phone. All because of this stupid job of yours…"

"Hey, there's a lot of important people that I talk to. How else do you think the bills get paid? I'm the low man on the totem pole and I really need to make sure that I'm available when they need me! Our livelihood is at stake here Haruhi!"

"Oh, whatever Kyon. All I'm saying is that you just seem like you've gotten so damn distant lately. God, when we were first married, you could barely keep your hands off me. And I felt the same way about you! But now, sometimes, you just seem like you always need to be reminded that I'm still here…"

Ouch...was that really how she felt? Have I really been that distant from her? I knew that Haruhi liked being at the center of attention all the time, but had I really grown that far away?

Her onslaught continued. "I mean, who was that anyways? How did you even get service out here?"

"It was Koizumi. He wanted to wish us luck on the trip."

Her exasperation faltered for a second. "Oh...Well, whatever. From this point forward, I don't want there to be more distractions!" Her voice softened a little as she came closer to me, but the irritation was still very much there, "I really want this weekend to be special. Got it?"

I couldn't help but let my guard down. She was pissed, but she was still human. She was still vulnerable, no matter the fact that she would never admit it. "Yeah, I got it."

I saw a half smile on her face. However, that went away immediately as she saw the shovel at my feet, "You haven't even begun digging yet! Do you know how many penalties are stacked against you right now? Move it!" She picked up the shovel and forced it into my hands. "Get going already! I have all this firewood and no fire to burn it in!"

Well, at least she did _something_.

I walked over to the spot that Haruhi designated for the fire pit to be dug at. I started digging, and thinking. I was thinking a lot. How the hell was I supposed to pull this off? "Hey honey, I love you so much. By the way, you can rewrite reality!" Yeah, that'll go over just great. Maybe the reason for taking me out to such a secluded place was to make sure that she could kill me with no witnesses if I acted up.

And what's with Miss Asahina running into Haruhi? What did she tell her? Dammit Koizumi, somehow I know that you had something to do with this.

"What are you mumbling to yourself?"

Crap! "Uh, nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."

Haruhi harrumphed. "Well, it better be about us and how you're going to make all this up to me."

"Oh, I promise, I'm definitely thinking about you."

She smiled broadly after I said that. If only she knew.

* * *

After the fire pit was dug, I then pitched the tent and prepared the meal. We had strip steak and some potatoes that were wrapped in foil with some onion and celery slices. It was a good meal, considering we were really roughing it.

I wasn't sure what time it was, since my phone isn't working. But, if I had to guess, I'd say it was about 9:30 PM. The stars were out, the fire was warm, and Haruhi and I sat together on a log. Surprisingly, nothing about today was brought up by either of us. I was pleasantly surprised. I was fully expecting and ready for the emotional and mental lashings of Haruhi to come back tenfold now that she had some time to really think, but she didn't make so much as a peep for a good forty-five minutes. We hung in there for a little while longer as we watched the flames lick the air above it. Sometimes the occasional spark would fly in our direction, causing Haruhi or I to move our feet in slightly to avoid having it land on our shoes.

After what felt like forever, Haruhi finally caved. "Alright...I'm getting tired. Wanna go to sleep?"

Now that she mentioned it, I suddenly felt exhausted. Probably from all the manual labor. She must have been far worse off than me though. I had forgotten that on top of helping me prepare the campground today, Haruhi drove here for five hours straight. We only made one pit stop to use the bathroom and that was it. She must have been even more wiped out than I was. "Yeah, I'm ready if you are."

She nodded and I got up. I took her hand and helped her up as we brushed each other off from the dust and soot from the fire. We got into the tent and zipped it shut. The fire was about ten feet away from the entrance of the tent, and kept the inside very warm. Even though it was summer, the night air was still pretty chilly.

We had an air mattress that we brought so that we weren't tortured on the ground as we slept. We both got changed and managed to get pretty comfortable. We were snuggled together in the tent by now, and it felt good to let my tired body rest. Her and I didn't say too much. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but you could definitely feel a little bit of tension in the air.

I was thinking of ways to break the silence when Haruhi spoke up. "The fire pit looks good."

I blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks. It took a while to dig, but I'm glad it serves its purpose."

She flipped onto her side facing me and looked down. She then made eye contact with me. "Look, about today. I was just trying to get stuff done so that we could do more of...ya know, this stuff. That's why I was busting your balls so much."

"You could have just said so. I would have probably hurried more myself."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have to say so. You should just know, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was just a bit distracted."

"I noticed. I swear, you and that phone are together so much, it's like you're practically having an affair with it."

I didn't like the way she said that last bit. Even if it was a jab meant as a joke, the word "affair" made my stomach churn. "Look, I think you took care of that problem just fine for me. Besides, we've been so busy today that I haven't even had a chance to kiss you yet."

I saw her eyes go wide and a blush spread across her face like wildfire. "I-I-..."

I had to throw a pity chuckle in there. "Look, I know. It's been a hell of a day. Can we start it over?"

Her stuttering stopped as she looked at me. I saw a little smile and that determined look she always gave me when we were back in the SOS brigade and she came up with a plan. I brought my hand up and started to gently stroke her face. She returned the favor with me, and, suddenly, she pulled my face in and kissed me. It started off slowly but soon our tongues danced together and her arms quickly wrapped around me. I wasn't expecting any of this, but I wasn't gonna fight it either.

When you're married to someone after a while and spend pretty much every moment of your life with them, you notice little idiosyncrasies that only you can pick up on. For example: when Haruhi is angry, she'll bring forth hell itself upon you. When she's happy, she will also equally bring hell upon you. And when she's in the mood, hell itself runs away from her.

However, there are other more subtle aspects of Haruhi that no one but me gets to see. If she's feeling loving, she likes to get close to me and physical contact is very much expressed. If something is bothering her, she gets quiet. When she's feeling guilty, she always has the need to try and rectify whatever mistakes she feels like she had a part in playing in. Now, some things made her feel more guilty than others. Like the time she dinged the car door while getting out at the supermarket, even though we had _just bought it_ earlier that afternoon. She didn't feel too guilty about that. But whenever it came to our romantic life, very few things slipped by her, if anything ever. So when I told her that I had yet to kiss her today, she must have felt very, very guilty. I guess there's only one way I can say this.

Man, I love when she feels remorseful.

We broke from kissing after what seemed like an eternity. After the kissing had run its course, we ventured into one of our favorite things to do together. Now, I will say this much: sex on the ground with little more than an air mattress to cushion you isn't as enjoyable as one might imagine. But, as long as it's with Haruhi, it's always the best. Whenever her and I are together in this way, it's like the first time all over again, every time.

We fell into each other's side after a final wave of pleasure overtook us. She wiped a strand of sweaty hair away from her face and I did as well with mine. She and I looked at each other and took a few deep breaths to regain our composure. However, after we were stabilized, something happened.

We started to laugh.

And laugh. And laugh. And laugh some more. I'm not exactly sure why, but we just busted out laughing. It wasn't out of malice or any kind of ulterior motive. Maybe it was just the accumulation of the day's events finally cracking through. Maybe it was because her and I were finally alone without any distractions. There were no dishes to be washed, no bills in front of me demanding payment, and there wasn't the threat of an alarm clock in a measly few hours. It was as if a sudden and inexpressible feeling of joy overtook us both and carried us in its arms, and took us away to a moment in paradise together.

Once the laughing died down, a wave of fatigue hit me. I was suddenly aware of just how tired I truly was. I let out a strong breath of exhaustion and felt Haruhi's hand stroke my cheek. She let out a yawn herself. "Get some sleep, Kyon. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, it's going to be quite the time."

She chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Kyon. I love you."

I managed to turn my head and looked down into her eyes. Those huge, innocent, amber orbs that I could stare at forever and ever. Every time she tells me she loves me, she always looks at me expectantly - almost as if she wonders what I'll say back to her. I felt myself smile, and a warm tingling sensation overtook my body. I pulled her in close, and kissed her. "I love you too."

I felt her arms wrap around me and return my hug. It was then that I found myself doing something I hadn't done for quite some time: I was crying. I don't know why. I had just spent the better part of a whole evening making love to my wonderful, beautiful wife.

So...why was I upset about this?

Looking back, upset wasn't the only thing I was feeling. I was afraid. I was concerned. Haruhi laid back down, and I felt her hand wrap around me in its usual spot, and her head snuggle into my side. The news I was going to deliver to her would change everything. What would she do? What would she say? How would she look at me?

...How would she look at herself?

With my last bit of consciousness slipping away, I just had one last thought before blacking out to sleep.

God help us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but life has really been a struggle the past few months. Anyways, as a token of my apologies and a promise to re-commit to this fic, here's "Haruhi Knows: Chapter 3".

* * *

I had a terrible nightmare.

I remembered bits and pieces, but right now, I felt the fog of sleep drifting away, and the restless night I had was finally coming to an end. Normally I sleep like a rock, but I couldn't for the life of me find a comfortable position to lie in. With Haruhi clinging onto me, I kept staring at the tent's roof. Afraid of tomorrow.

That's today. Isn't it?

* * *

Kyon kept acting weird last night. I swear, I'm gonna break that phone once and for all one day. Still… He was acting more weird than usual. I just don't understand... My birthday isn't anytime soon and I already told him what I wanted for Christmas. I can't think of any other reason for him to act nervous.

Honestly, I'm worried about him. This new job seems tough, but he's tougher! He might be dumb and lazy, but he knows how to work hard! I just need to push him more.

What was really weird was why he was crying last night. I mean, what's up with that? And out of nowhere! What nerve he has to make me worry like that! The timing was also… odd. It was right after we had sex! God, how am I supposed to act after seeing him cry out of the blue like that? Keep that up and you'll drag me down with you Kyon.

* * *

I felt Haruhi stir in her sleep. Sometimes the best things in life are the simplest, and, as creepy as it sounds, I love watching her sleep. The way her little nose tends to twitch every now and then, and inevitably, she winds up drooling everywhere. Today was different. There was no smile, no drool on her face and she already looked irritated as she woke up.

Great.

* * *

Dammit, the sun's up. I guess it's time to get going...but first, I'm gonna surprise Kyon. After all, this _is _supposed to be a romantic getaway. Let's see if he cries after I hit him with some of my best moves.

* * *

I must have been more distracted than I thought I was, because I looked down and Haruhi started to kiss my chest and stomach. I managed to choke out a few words, "Hey, good morning".

She faced me with a sly look, "Shh, don't talk."

"Hey, what are you-" She put a finger to my lips.

"I have to do something," It was then that I realized what was going on. She started to pull down my pants, and try to do things that she hasn't done in a while. As much as I'd love her to, my mind was filled with images of that stupid dream I had. What did it all mean? What was all that about? Why did I see Haruhi like that? I want answers; no need them.

However, when I looked down, I saw Haruhi snarling at me. "Hey, what gives? Do you know how many times in the past few weeks you've been asking me to do this? Finally I cave in and you just lay there! What the hell?! Do you know how much trouble you're in for?!"

I managed a weak smile, "Sorry. I think I'm just still a little tired, and I had a pretty weird dream too. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. I haven't seen her this puzzled for a long time, probably not since our SOS Brigade days. "You will make up for it! Now move! I'm going to get cleaned up." With that, she practically bounced up from the mattress and marched right out of the tent. Man, I love when days start like this.

I got up and brushed my teeth and saw that Haruhi was sitting near the campfire. She looked like she was cooking breakfast. "Hey Haruhi, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." She waved me off and said that breakfast would be ready soon and barked at me to hurry up.

I went over to the car and looked for the phone pieces. Swinging to the opposite of where Haruhi could see me, I opened the car door. After a minute of searching, I found where she hid them. I put the phone back together, and felt my foot tapping a mile a minute while I waited for it to boot up. Once the screen was on and it had a second to load, I felt my face fall as I saw that I yet again had no signal. I tried desperately to call Koizumi but knew that it wasn't working.

I heard Haruhi call for me and I tried desperately to dismantle the phone. Once I heard angry footsteps coming my way, I panicked and threw it behind the driver seat floor of the car, quickly grabbing hand sanitizer. "Dammit, Kyon, what are you doing? I didn't know peeing took ten minutes!"

"Sorry, I was just finishing up." I gushed hand sanitizer on my hands to further illustrate my false sincerity.

"Whatever. Breakfast is ready."

I nodded, locked the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek as I walked back to the campfire.

* * *

Dammit, Kyon! What's taking so long? The rice is almost done! If you eat mushy rice, that's your own fault!

I got up from the fire and started walking over to the car. For some reason, something in my gut told me to check there. I knew it! I knew you'd be by the car! Why are you peeing by our car?! Whatever. That's right, you'd better wash your hands, mister.

Ugh, what's wrong with him? And he thinks that just a kiss on the cheek is gonna make it better? Man, when we get home, I'm gonna-hey, wait a second. What's this? Did he just throw his phone...oh.

Oh.

I knew it. I knew something was wrong. He tried to put the phone back together and must have freaked out when he heard me coming over. I knew you were stupid! You didn't even remember to put the phone pieces back like they were! And I'm ALWAYS lecturing you on putting stuff back where you found it!

But... why? What's so important? There's no way your dumb job is gonna try to call you. What could be more important than spending time with me?

Unless…

No. No. I refuse to believe it. No. Kyon would never be _that_ stupid. NEVER! After all those dumb years in dumb high school, and us dating in college, and him getting really upset when he proposed, and getting married, and our wedding night, and our honeymoon...there's NO. FREAKING. WAY.

Right?...

* * *

After I sat down to eat, I saw Haruhi shuffle back over. She moved more slowly now, and she looked a bit more relaxed than she was. Thank God for that, I wasn't sure how much more cold shoulder I could take this morning.

The rice was delicious, as per usual. I felt like it was time for me to try and at least make some effort before dooming the world. "Thanks, Haruhi. It tasted great." I saw her smile, but then she glanced down at her rice bowl. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Her head snapped up and she looked me dead in the eye. Her eyes locked onto mine, as if she was studying me. She must have found what she was looking for, because after a full-blown staring contest, her face seemed to soften. "Nope. Nothing's wrong. I'm glad you liked it." After that, the only sound for a good five minute was the sound of a small fire crackling in front of us.

After we finished eating, Haruhi told me that she wanted to go on a hike, and that it was the main reason we came out here. I was actually excited, especially seeing as to how awkward the morning started off. "I need a few things from the car, stay here Kyon." Meanwhile as I stood up to put the fire out, I realized:

I forgot about the phone!

Dammit, how could I be so stupid! I totally forgot to put the pieces back where I found them! And she's always lecturing me about that sort of stuff! What kind of person am I becoming?

I really hope she doesn't make a big deal out of it. I knew that she didn't like that I had it with me yesterday, but it's not like I'm cheating on her or anything. It was just Koizumi.

* * *

I can't do it. I can barely look at him right dare you Kyon! After all this time! It's only been just over a year! Are you already tired of me?!

I... I need to calm down. There's no proof, and after our little episode last night, I highly doubt that he'd be dumb enough to pull one over on me. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him, and I'm the best he's ever had. There's no way he'd get anyone better than me!

But still… I'm _all _he's ever had. And he's all _I've _ever had. What if...what if he's bored? I mean… If all we ever had was each other, then...what if he wants someone new? Someone different? What if...what if I'm not good enough anymore?

Dammit, not now! Stop this nonsense! This is Kyon we're talking about here! Just shut up and get your things before you start crying like a baby. Stop entertaining fantasies! You don't even have proof!

Well...there is that Mikuru folder...THAT HE NEVER DELETED.

Okay, calm down, Haruhi. I'm sure those days are well behind him.

We need to get going soon. I told him that I'd get a few things from the car, then we'd be ready. I got the essentials: trail mix, bug spray, water, yadda yadda. But then, I kept staring at the phone. I saw it, and I really, really wanted to confront him. Right here, right now. But I knew it wasn't the time. I knew it wasn't right to just make blind accusations like that. I'd have to catch him when his guard was down.

I made my way over to him. Called him over, and we started to hike.


End file.
